Talk:Possible Elemental Combination Kekkei Genkai
May I edit this page? I know some of the mixed elements. Ive been working on it for months.Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 11:43, 16 August 2008 (UTC) By all means! That's what I posted it for! Marvisdak 18:23, 16 August 2008 (UTC) P.S. - Just make sure to annotate your ideas underneath the original post ... thanx! Hmmm... I apologize if some of mine are rather... simple. Most of my ideas are capable of being done with two ninjas using different Jutsu, rather than a Bloodline of a single shinobi. I would say the most original ones I made are the Blue/White Fire, Magnetism, and Glass/Mirror. I believe I shall go in-depth into those. My basis for those three is actually rooted in science. Fire needs oxygen to burn, and is normally red/orange/yellow. But when fire absorbs more oxygen than normal, it becomes much hotter, turning blue. I have a rather interesting idea for a shinobi or ninja clan who fully command blue flames for use in combat. And if the fire absorbed even more oxygen, it would turn white and be as hot as the sun. I would perhaps reserve the white flames for the most powerful members of the blue flame clan. As for magnetism, some metals are magnetic. This is where the "earth" component comes from. But not many know that magnetism is actually rooted in electricity. So thus Lightning and Earth combined would make magnetism. I suppose I rather like the idea of a ninja who fully commands metal with the use of magnetism. As for the Glass/Mirror, this is also based on science. When sand is struck by lightning, the sand grains turn to glass. So thus Earth+Lightning=Glass. I suppose the properties of this Kekkei Genkai would be the use of mirror-like Jutsu. Such as Jutsu to reflect projectile attacks back at the attacker. Just a few ideas: -'Glass Body': User can shatter into glass when struck by opponent to resist damage. -'Mirror Warp': A limited form of teleporation similar to the Flying Thunder God Jutsu of the 4th Hokage. -'Mirror Reversal': Sends projectile attacks back at attackers. -'Mirror Heaven and Earth Change': Sends negative effects, such as poison, back at the opponent. This cures the user of the negative effect and inflicts the negative effect on the person who originally inflicted it. -'Mirror Absorption': Absorbs energy-based attacks for later use. -'Mirror Backlash Wave': Releases absorbed energy for a mighty projectile blast. -'Fifth Reflect': Sends energy projectiles back at the attacker with five-times force. May hurt the user. -'Impact Mode': Any direct melee damage, such as swords and punches, that is inflicted on the user will instead be dealt to the attacker. However, the user cannot move or attack while in this state. -'Copycat Mode': Mimics the attacks and abilities of the opponent. However, the user cannot use their own Jutsu in this state. They are all a bit farfetched for the Naruto world, but they are really just ideas. Cyberweasel89 23:44, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Not Bad ... Those 3 you mentioned are good. Note that water+earth is Mokuton (Wood) & water+wind is Hyoton (Ice) although there might not be a rule that says that 2 types of chakra cannot produce different results ... different I don't like Masashi Kishimoto's way of doing the elemental table. Here's what I'' at least think is a better table opposites = ~ base elements are bold light~dark '''fire'~ice wind~'earth' water~lightning metal~wood See? Makes more sense on a global scale. Any problems, talk to me. Cold hard steel 20:40, 31 December 2008 (UTC)